


Blind Sided

by annie_whobug



Series: Danny's anger. [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno being reckless, Established Relationship, M/M, steve beating himself up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_whobug/pseuds/annie_whobug
Summary: Danny hadn’t even realised that the bullet had hit him, honestly he hadn’t. There had been so much going on around him that it wasn’t until he collapsed on the floor that it hit him. He was probably going to die.





	Blind Sided

It wasn’t the morning that everyone was expecting. When they got the very concerned call from the governor that a severely psychotic man had taken an entire nursery hostage because he was convinced that he and one of the workers were meant to be together- they knew it was going to be a terrible morning. The little extra piece of information that his niece was currently at that nursery made it even worse. The team had rushed around to gather what ever they needed to get these kids to safety. It didn’t go unnoticed by any of the team that Danny seemed particularly on edge and some would say reckless about the current situation they were about to run into. The totally terrible thing about this perdicament was that Steve was going to be completely useless if any real fight was going to happen. He’d done his shoulder in when taking done a perp and Danny was not letting Steve into fighting situations before it healed properly. Danny was at an advantage that he could hang the threat of no sex over Steve’s head and force him to do almost anything and that included making him recover fully- but that didn’t make him feel better about what was about to happen. Danny got reckless when kids were involved and now that almost 60 kids were involved Danny practically turned into a caveman. Steve was jolted back into reality when Chin put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “time to go Steve we’ve got everything we need,” Chin said in his usual calm tone that always managed to instil a certain amount of confidence in Steve. He merely nodded to show that he had at least registered Chins words, and they were off.

The biggest sign that Danny was already very much out of control was that he drove like an absolute maniac off his meds. He was going 80 in a 30 causing almost 3 collisions before he’d even made it to the nursery. Steve really needed to calm Danny down before he got himself into real trouble, “you know Danny we can’t help those kids if we die before we get there,” Steve mumbled out whilst holding onto the door with white knuckles, “that’s fucking rich coming from you,” Danny huffed out sarcastically allowing a quick gaze at Steve, “Mr ‘I break every traffic law known to man on my way to the coffee shop’” Danny spat at him angrily. Steve was genuinely going to rebuke him but they pulled up to the nursery and everything that Steve was going to say completely went out the window as Danny sprinted towards Duke and the negotiator. 

By the time Steve caught up with Danny they were already in deep talk about someone entering the building and trying to talk him, Steve was trying to catch up with who they were sending in and it wasn’t until Danny ‘I’ that Steve realised he was sending himself in. Steve’s face contorted into what could only be described as a mixture between complete confusion and utter anger, “you’re not going in there” Steve had said deadpan and actually surprised himself at how composed he sounded, “well yes I am who else is gonna go, you?” Danny’s eyebrows started to crease together and he’s eyes showed what Steve knew to be both mocked amusement and hints of anger. Steve shook his head briefly but replied with an incredibly weak, “well maybe,” and Danny had openly laughed at. Even as he was still laughing Danny was removing his tactical vest and handing Duke his service weapon. As Danny placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder and kissed his check lightly he spoke softly, “you’re funny babe but I’ll be fine,” Steve hadn’t even registered that Danny was walking towards the nursery with his hands in the air until he was by the door and it was too late.

Steve was pacing. He was pacing constantly and he hadn’t stopped pacing since Danny walked into that building, which in Danny’s defence was only 7 minutes and 34 seconds ago. He knew Danny was going to be ok and he knew he would get those kids out but his resolve wavered when he heard gun fire. It was only one shot and it he didn’t hear any screaming from the kids or from any adults for that matter so against the knot in his stomach he decided not to send backup in. He trusted Danny, trusted that he knew what he was doing and that he would be ok. His trust was rewarded when he came outside with the perp who had a bruise starting to blossom just below his left eye and looked slightly hunched over. Danny didn’t look happy or sad he just handed the psycho over to Duke and rushed back in to help get the kids and nursery workers calm down and back to their parents who had already heard of the ordeal. By the time they had got all the kids and workers safe and out the building it had been an hour since the gunshot had been heard and Steve had meant to quiz Danny straight away but got distracted, but Steve had started to notice a trail of blood in and around the nursery but no one had said they were injured. Hell no one had even looked injured and he was sure as hell that none of these people could conceal the pain of a wound that was still bleeding. Steve had thought in his head, ‘hell the only person who could conceal something like that was Danny.’ As if on queue he found Danny’s eyes in the middle of the what was now a crime scene they both seemed to register what had happened. In that exact moment all the colour drained from Danny’s face and he looked as pale as a sheet. His hand raised up to where pain had all of a sudden flared through him but the blood couldn’t been seen on his shirt, instead he put his hand right underneath his shirt and felt the hole where he was sure one of his kidneys were. When he pulled his hand back out it was covered in red tacky liquid and for some reason he was convinced it was fake blood, because he didn’t remember the pain of being shot he doesn’t remember much of he last hour but that was something you remember. As Steve register that the liquid on Danny’s hand was blood he all but bolted towards him, “DANNY!” He shouts that the top of his lungs but he was too late. Danny’s knees gave out from beneath him and he buckled to the floor his head connecting with the concrete and, well he doesn’t remember anything else.

The pain of a gunshot wound is something that not many people can describe accurately. People often describe it as white hot pain that engulfs your whole body but it’s centre point is that entry wound, the pain spreads out like liquid iron to magnet. It won’t stop until it’s reached the magnet, it’ll manuver it’s way around your body trying it’s best to touched every nerve ending in your body until it’s managed to do so- and even then it won’t be satisfied. Once you feel the pain then it’s the panic. Panic is like person for most people, it just talks to you but it doesn’t soothe you instead it brings everything you’ve ever feared most to the surface. You want to see your family again? you won’t because panic is reminding you that you’re going to die before you get to say goodbye to those beautiful kids and that wonderful man in your life. You wanted to open that restaurant? Sorry but you can’t because you’re going to die today and you’ll never get to give the good people of Hawaii some amazing italian food because there’s a hole in your side. After panics done his job then there’s the affect of the bullet. Where it hit to be specific, anywhere on the torso is never good because of the vital organs and where Danny had just been hit was not good. If by some miracle of god his kidney hadn’t been hit then he would be fine but if not then he was well and truly fucked. If it had been an hour since he was hit then the poisonous liquid in Danny’s kidneys was already spreading into his body. Danny’s injured kidney would be removed and he would have to be put on dialysis, he could live with just one kidney for sure and maybe his life would be shorter and maybe he couldn’t drink as much but he would be fine. If his body didn’t go into shock and die on the operating table from the loss of blood, then yes, he would be fine. Somehow all this can flash through your brain in the 5 seconds it takes for you to register that you’ve been shot and passing out on the floor.

Steve scooped Danny up from the floor and pulled up his shirt to reveal a gunshot wound that was still bleeding an hour after it was made. He cursed under his breath for not realising it sooner but then turned his attention back to his Danny that was bleeding out on the floor. Steve’s shouting had drawn people’s attention and Kono had run straight over to where Steve and Danny were and once she also registered what was happening started shouting to the EMT’s. Steve had practically been pushed out of the way by the EMT’s and Steve knew it was for the best and that they were helping Danny but he started shouting anyway, his emotions getting the better of him. Chin rushed over and held Steve back from basically fighting the paramedic who was trying to save Danny’s life, “Steve stop!” Chin shouted in his face, “they are moving Danny to the ambulance now get in that fucking ambulance and don’t touch those paramedics,” Chin now sounded calm and collected. Steve nodded and didn’t say anything just moved towards the ambulance and sat down. The paramedics all shared a look but simply carried on with their task that was making sure Danny didn’t die and so far they were doing well.

The ambulance ride was short or maybe it was long but Steve wouldn’t have known. He got out the ambulance and followed the EMT’s towards the doctors and nurses who were moving tubes and IV bags around Danny and attaching them to poles. Steve tried to follow everyone but was ushered into the waiting room by a nurse and i’m her defence looked very apologetic but also stunned that he hadn’t protested. She simply took that opportunity and went back to Danny. The truth was that Steve was in shock. Plain and simple. Danny had looked so motionless the whole time he had been in that ambulance and there had been so much blood on Danny’s stomach. It wasn’t until he caught someone staring at his stomach that he looked down and was startled at how much blood there was. He swore he had only held Danny for a few minutes and his shirt was already saturated in blood. He needed to change, needed to wash himself but he didn’t. Instead he just stood there in the middle of the waiting room completely spaced out until he heard, “family of Danny Williams,” Steve snapped out of it then, “that’s me,” Steve stepped forward towards the doctor stood in the waiting room door way. The Doctor smiled at him and introduced himself, “I’m Doctor Michaels, the doctor treating Danny,” Steve decided he liked the Doctor at the slight smile he gave Steve to try and reassure him, “we’ve managed to stabilise Mr Williams and remove the bullet from his side. Unfortunately the bullet did pierce his intestine but we managed to close the hole and the bullet itself avoided his his kidney,” the Doctor paused to read through Danny’s notes once more, “our biggest concerns were actually the loss of blood and his head injury, he lost about a pint of blood a couple hundred more millilitres and he would’ve gone into shock so he’s currently undergoing transfusions but his he has a concussion that we need to keep on eye on which he is not happy about,” once again the Doctor paused almost considering if he should tell Steve what he was thinking. He carried on anyway, “Mr McGarrett I have to warn you, due to his concussion we have to keep his pain medication low so we can wake him every hour and he’s not the most comfortable he could be,” Steve once again just simply nodded in the Doctors general direction.

He doesn’t remember asking if he could see Danny but was mildly aware that he was in fact walking towards hospital rooms and trying to mentally prepare himself for what Danny was going to look like. He began to register faint noises coming from a room further down the hall that were getting louder as they started to walk towards what could only be Danny’s room. He didn’t realise that the Doctor was actually running towards Danny’s room that further down the hallway than Steve thought. Steve was running now aswell as he heard Danny screaming from his room in pain. As he approached the doorway to Danny’s room he was shocked into stillness. Danny was writhing on the bed trying to get away from the nurses hands and blocking out their words. His face showed so much pain and anguish he could even see tear tracks on his checks as he begged the Doctors to make the pain stop he just wanted to sleep. He looked broken and Steve felt his pain. Steve rushed into the room and pushed passed all the nurses until he got to Danny and pushed gently down on his shoulders to get him to relax into his bed, “Danny calm down please baby just calm down,” Steve hushed Danny and tried to soothe him but he was struggling massively Danny panicking and confused, “why won’t they let me sleep Steve?” Danny choked out through his sobs, “you have a concussion babe you need to be able to be woken,” Steve was now struggling to keep his tears back. Steve couldn’t look at Danny without feeling ashamed that he could’ve stopped all of this. If he had just told Danny to keep his vest on he wouldn’t be in this much pain. Danny somehow through all his pain and anguish registered Steve’s thoughts and feelings, “babe it’s not your fault,” Danny spoke through gritted teeth and once again Steve went to speak but was silenced by the loud beeping coming from the hospital equipment and Danny’s eyes rolling in the back of his head and Steve was again pushed back by the nurses and ushered out the room. Steve decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He let the tears fall freely from his eyes and allowed the sobs to rack his frame as he collapsed onto a chair outside Danny’s room. The lame attempt to make Steve feel better had done absolutely nothing and instead he just felt like he’d killed his everything. He let him go into that building completely unprotected and had just paced back and forth until he heard that fucking gunshot and did nothing. He let the man he loved more than he would ever let on be in so much pain that his whole body had gone into shock. He hated himself.

Steve wasn’t sure how much time had passed but Doctor Michaels came back out and smiled at Steve sympathetically, “Steve he’s ok,” Doctor Michaels sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “his body couldn’t take the pain he was in and yes he did go into shock but we’ve sedated him and upped his pain medication, it was my decision to go against the judgment of the other Doctors and Nurses,” Michaels wanted to make it obvious he was in Steve and Danny’s corner, “we won’t be able to check on Danny’s concussion but with the pain he was in there was no way he was going to be coherent anyways,” Michaels stopped to allow his words to saturate into Steve’s brain. Steve carried on staring at the floor but spoke very softly, “but he’s going to be alright?” Steve asked full of concern and Michaels nodded. 

Steve got up and walked into Danny’s room and much to his surprise into an awake Danny. Steve smiled in Danny’s direction, “Danny,” Steve didn’t even know how to finish the sentence. It’s a good thing Danny did, “I’m ok babe,” Danny smiled in his direction and Steve shook his head, “go to sleep babe it’s ok,” Danny frowned and beckoned for Steve to come forward and sit on the bed, “babe you couldn’t have done anything it’s all on me,” Danny moved his hand up to Steve’s check and held it whilst Steve leaned into the touch. Steve nodded and held Danny’s hand against his check. He only believed Danny partly as he reminded himself that Danny did what Danny wanted to do and no one could stop him even if he wanted to. But he could have done more to ensure Danny’s safety, “I should’ve made you wear the vest,” Danny rolled his eyes at that and chuckled but winced at the pain. Steve flashed some kind of concern in his eyes but distracting by Danny talking, “babe I love you but come i would you have worn the vest?” Danny smiled and Steve shock his head. Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny gently but Danny pulled him closer looping his hand around the back of his neck forcing the kiss to become more intense and harder for Steve to want to come up for air. Steve put his hand on Danny’s chest mindful of the wound that was lower down and lent lower aswell so that Danny could run his hands under Steve’s shirt and feel the ripple of his muscles. Danny was making sure Steve was real, that he wasn’t actually dead that he was still of this world. Steve was Danny’s anchor and without him he really isn’t sure he would’ve believed that he was alive. So as they broke the kiss and Danny’s head fell onto Steve’s chest and he exhaled slightly with his hand still on Steve’s chest, Danny let a single tear fall and smiled, “I’m alive,” he whispered lowly not to himself or to Steve but just as affirmation to the world that Daniel Williams was alive and he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I always think the gunshots get downplayed on TV in terms of pain so that’s why I made quite a big deal out of it, anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
